Friends and the Web
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: Killua made a website which made Kurapika mad because of the content. Will they be back as friends or more than friends. KilluaXKurapika fic and shounen-ai. Reviews please


A/N: This is my second time on shounen-ai. The first one was only written in my notebook. ^^;; The pairing is Killua X Kurapika *dodges the flying things thrown by the audience* Anyways… please read and review! ^-^ If you don't like shounen-ai, don't flame me ok? This may be a bit OOC. Btw, there isn't really a site like this as to be mentioned below. ^^;; 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunter x Hunter characters. 

**Friends and the Web**

Chapter 1- Friends or Foes?

It was raining very hard that day. The beep of the cars below were deafening due to the traffic the rain was causing. On one side of town, inside a worn-down building, there were two friends talking silently as if they were avoiding being heard. 

"Ne, Killua what are you doing there?" the spiked-haired boy in green shirt and shorts asked the silver-haired boy who was punching the keys of the laptop.

Killua looked back at the boy, "I'm making my website Gon." He smiled.

Gon looked back at him, puzzled, "What's a website?"

Dotted eyed, Killua looked at him then sweat dropped. "You mean you don't know what a website is? You're so naive Gon." 

"The only website that I came across was the hunter's website and the auction websites. I find them boring," Gon lay down on the floor tucking his hands behind his head. "They're not interesting anyway." He turned his back away from Killua and yawned. 

"Of course it won't catch your interest! The websites you've browsed were boring. I'll let you catch the interest." Killua bragged but there was no more response from Gon but snores. "I guess he fell asleep."

Killua continued typing stopping now and then to think about some codes. Killua stretched his hands after a while. _'Now what could I tell about Kurapika? I've finished Gon's and Leorio's description.'_ he thought. "Hmm…" 

After a while, Killua started typing again and let's say that he wasn't thinking much when he punches the keys one by one. He gets too far away that even confidential matters were put. 

The next day, the four friends were in a chat room. Killua has a nick of assassin, Gon has his as G-o-n-^________^. Leorio has a username of MoNeY and Kurapika as bookworm. A/N: I can't think of good usernames. ^^;; Here's how their chat went. The following would contain shortcuts of words. 

_ G-o-n-^________^ entered the room_

_assassin entered the room_

_bookworm has entered the room_

_MoNeY has entered the room_

G-o-n-^________^: Ohayou minna-san!!!

MoNeY: Ohayou Gon.

bookworm: Ohayou

assassin: ohayou

G-o-n-^________^: Killua has made a website for us! 

MoNeY: Abt wat?

assassin: about u guys of course! *bonks MoNeY on the head*

MoNeY: AHAHAHA!!! dat didn't hurt 1 bit.

assassin: just u w8… 

bookworm: stop it you guys, all you do is fight. -.-;;

G-o-n-^________^: ne Killua, cud u giv us the add?

assassin: sure! Here it is… 

G-o-n-^________^: ok… brb

bookworm: same here… 

MoNeY: shud i go check it out?

assassin: of course u MUST!!! 

MoNeY: ok ok…

_after a minute_

G-o-n-^________^: KAWAII!!! So many colors!!! *gets dreamy eyed* 

assassin: I told u I'll get ur interest. ^-^

MoNeY: What do u mean I look like a monkey?!?!

assassin: at least I added POSITIVE description of you… . 

MoNeY: do u really think I'm kind?

assassin: do u want me 2 change dat?

MoNeY: um.. nm nm= never mind

assassin: good… hw abt u kurapika? what's ur comment?

bookworm: …………

assassin: u ok Kurapika?

G-o-n-^________^: Daijobou Kurapika?

bookworm: KILLUA YOU BAKA!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE PUT IN YOUR SITE ABOUT ME?!?!?! 

assassin: Cool down Kurapika…

bookworm: YOU TOLD CONFIDENTIAL THINGS ABOUT ME!! LIKE THIS! _'Kurapika is the last survivor of the Kuruta tribe. His clan was killed by a notorious gang of thieves called Genei Ryodan and now he wants to get revenge on them'_

assassin: but it's true right?

bookworm: IT'S TRUE BUT YOU WEREN'T THINKING!!! I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!

G-o-n-^________^: Kurapika…

MoNeY: Oh boy… you've done it Killua…

_bookworm has left the room_

assassin: What's his problem?

_______________________________

I know, it's very short and what does this have to do with shounen-ai when they're fighting? It's still the first chapter and the shounen-ai part will be on the later part. I'm very sorry if this chapter is very short. Anyways… Reviews please!!!


End file.
